


【XFF】記得

by Anstrid



Series: 記得系列 [1]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 老蕭性格扭曲慎
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam
Series: 記得系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026808





	【XFF】記得

起初是很壓抑的呼吸聲音，後來是帶著酸澀的輕微啜泣，斷續、細碎卻沒有真正停下來。  
躺在身邊的人用手臂壓在臉上繼續把空氣惹得更濕。  
赤裸裸、渾身酸痛不堪的男人沈靜好一會兒，無奈的瞪著燈泡，直到眼底除了灰白外容不下其他，直到把情緒深藏在自己找不到的地方，才無奈的嘆氣。  
這嘆氣他沒有掩飾，就像身旁的人也從不掩飾他在哭一樣，他倆至少對彼此還坦白。  
這是當初的協定。  
  
「怎麼了?」他知道流淚的人就是在等他問。  
他拉開那阻礙溝通的白皙手臂，抹去臉上不斷滑落的淚，水珠一直從眼角無聲的滾動，像兩條不會平息的小河，靜靜地淌。抹乾了些許，指頭卻愈來愈潮濕潤。

「敬騰。」方大同抿唇，看同樣一絲不掛的蕭敬騰眨動腫脹的眼簾，面無表情的哭。  
這樣甚至不能稱為哭泣，而是把悲傷化為實體溢從眼睛出來而已。  
他不知道這樣寂靜無聲的發洩，會令方大同哀痛得連淚也流不出來。  
  
「你為什麼來不了?」蕭敬騰閉上酸痛的眼眸，平靜而冷淡的問。  
方大同仍是千遍一律的答案「我有通告。」  
他們要執著這些問題多久，他很累了。  
  
「你為什麼來不了。」  
很固執地，蕭敬騰由問句變成陳述句，像在喃喃自語，也不是想再要求一個實質答案。  
「對不起，我也很想來，可是我能怎麼辦?」方大同苦笑。  
他們非得要在殘留著做愛氣味的床上糾纏這些永遠談不攏的事情嗎?這半年來每次見到對方，也是不說話瘋狂像野獸般做愛，像要把彼此的血液和精神吸乾。  
然後敬騰總會在躺身邊流淚，直到淚流乾為止。  
  
為什麼不談談待會吃什麼?為什麼不商量新歌的編曲?  
為什麼...不給彼此一個可以平息怨恨的擁抱?  
  
「你答應過我的。」  
蕭敬騰閉上眼眸，聲音沙啞。  
他剛才一眨眼好像看到了愛情道路的終點。  
  
「別說這些，好不好?」方大同的語調放得很輕。  
心臟沈重，全身只感到左胸壓痛。他剛才償還得不夠嗎? 身體被折騰得疲憊不堪，紫青瘀傷範圍大得襯衣掩不住，即使炎炎夏日仍要穿外套遮掩，助理、造型師走近他，他就拉起領子退避三舍。  
他永遠給不了蕭敬騰安全感，他連自己那份愛情安全感都快要嘔吐出來了，卻只換來那雙溢滿怨懟和失望的黯淡眸子。  
他總會答應他很多，譬如你的售票演唱會我必定能挪時間來，後來卻遇上頒獎典禮而違背了承諾，然後他補償性的應允更多又背叛更多，陷入了惡性循環中。最初蕭敬騰總會強撐笑容說沒關係，後來有一天他忽然裝不了大方，竭斯底里的狂吼狂哭、把通話中的手機摔壞，主動斷了交流的橋樑。後來沒有後來，他們自動進入這種相對無言、若即若離的模式。  
  
「那好。」蕭敬騰答應，嗓音沙啞。  
好，那他們不談論這些關於期望又絕望的話題，還剩下什麼。  
他想不出來，他們多久沒有好好對彼此溫暖的微笑。他受不了這種見面就質問過錯、然後大同內疚、煩躁的承認不能稱之為「錯」的失約，再來他立即卑鄙的在心內的記事簿給他畫上一筆。  
二人表面和好如初，但他心臟上的微刺卻愈長愈盛，幾乎找不到位置種下新鮮的介蒂。  
  
他也很忙他也會失約，但大同總會微笑說『沒關係，我等你。』  
蕭敬騰不相信，他懷疑他猜測，他總有天會找出完美微笑中的缺陷。  
你失約的時候我鬱抑得快瘋掉，我來不了你竟然還能勾起微笑說不介意，那是假的、是偽裝。  
但仔細入微的察看，他卻找不出一絲面具的鑲痕，不禁想得更偏執。  
『大同其實根本毫不在乎是否能相見吧?他肯定覺得我任性、野蠻又不講理，被煩得不如不見』。  
難怪每次都能勾起真實的笑容。那是他真心不想見我的證明。  
  
夏姐說『那是大同太愛你而包容你，為什麼要想得那麼不堪?被害妄想症。』  
但他必要誣衊他來讓自己好過一丁點。被害者才有權亂發脾氣，每次得而復失的失望總需要轉移、要有承受物，不然自怨自艾太可憐，他快看不起自己。  
他知道大同有多受傷，每次他怒吼得像個瘋子時，披星戴月趕過來的大同的笑容都僵掉了，目光驚愕又掩不了傷心，靜靜的聽著他無數次的辱罵。  
今早他睡醒過來，突然像瞎子眨眼看到閃光般，明瞭了自己不是不愛他了，而是他再受不了自己落下一滴厭惡的、軟弱的淚，受不了大同邊替他抹淚卻比他更想哭的悽涼表情。  
這次大同竟然準時過來了，真諷刺對不對，準時過來聽他這句:  
  
「我們分開吧。」  
  
方大同猶如目撃一層樓直接在眼前倒塌般呆滯，眨眨長睫。  
「你確定要現在、在這兒跟我說分手嗎?」  
他忘了嗎。這張床上留有他們交纏後的黏稠。  
他身上還有他刻意用力捏出來的瘀傷，汗水如薄膜貼在身體上，下身酸漲得麻痺。  
他們要光著身體談判分手嗎?哪對情侶會如他們一般，做愛後立即決裂。  
  
「你聽到了。」蕭敬騰翻過身去，把臉半埋在枕頭上。  
  
方大同咬得下唇發白，單薄的身體劇顫。  
「你說過，不捨得我......」很多很多，不捨得他傷心、落淚、寂寞。  
他記得以前美麗得荒唐的甜言蜜語、一句不漏的記入心底了。  
「現在你捨得了?」  
  
蕭敬騰任眼淚像彎曲的小溪被柔軟的棉花吸收，但棉花吸收不去傷感。  
他的喉嚨埋下火種焚燒，悲哀如無底洞。  
「大同，我不快樂。」  
他最不捨得的是他們都不快樂。  
  
方大同如被重搥撃心，良久，直到體溫降得太低，想抽起被子卻不覺看到自身傷痕累累時，才如夢初醒的開口。「是不是我們分了，你就能快樂?」  
  
「也許。」蕭敬騰咬緊牙關，快把牙根都咬碎了。  
這段愛情他一直努力睜大眼眸，卻看不到未來。  
他們開始時攜手描繪得那麼美的圖畫，最後被抹成了模糊的塗鴉。  
  
  
「答應我，敬騰。」方大同臉龐流淌一陣灼熱。  
這次分手一定燙傷了他某處內臟，不然他為什麼覺得自己快灰飛煙滅。  
他看到自己從指尖開始化灰。  
他為何偏執的要他答應這根本不能確定的事情。  
  
「也許。」  
蕭敬騰嘶啞得可以的嗓音、如一溪涼薄的水在方大同心上澆。  
他跟大同一起是很難過，分手仍是很難過。  
只是他選擇了一條看到盡頭、能快點解脫的路來走而已，而路上不保証附送一絲稱為「快樂」的物質。要他分手後更「快樂」不是強人所難嗎?  
  
方大同微點頭，翻身下床時差點站不穩跌坐地上。  
他顫抖的撐著床頭櫃，把丟開的的凌亂衣服攤開、緩慢的穿上。  
穿上堅硬的保護網。  
邁步踏出了房間。

  
* * *  
蕭敬騰活得有點像長期病患。  
把大同從溫存的床鋪趕走後的一秒，他就開始後悔了，後悔積沙成塔，壓在後腦勺上像個腫瘤。  
隱隱作痛。  
他滿心以為過幾天大同會回頭找他。  
  
他以前吵架中擱的話都滿狠的，許是過往小混混的劣根性都在寵溺下湧出來了，大同也是露出招牌微笑的聽，好像心臟有隔層，把他所有辱罵的話自動過濾，只聽美好的。  
就因為他常笑瞇瞇像個打不痛的抱枕，他才會一次比一次更狠，每次都要傷得他體無完膚才罷休。上次說的話你不給個應有反應，冷靜如冰，這次耍更毒辣的，總要你比我受傷。  
除了很久以前一句隨意胡扯的「我沒你想像中愛你」之外，他還沒見過大同的笑容曾經崩角。  
但上個月他說要「分開」的時候，大同卻難得流了淚，要求著他快樂。  
把被單都捏皺了身體冷得打顫，像抓著最後一根稻草似的拼命請求他快樂。  
  
蕭敬騰愛得很痛苦，他永遠都在等他，默默的看時鐘的分針轉圈，像在倒數愛情壽命。  
但沒人告訴他，大同離開了身邊，時間都靜止不動了。  
  
在他盯著手機茫然失眠的第六晚，他才發現自己在等大同回頭哄。  
這個男人當初那麼義無反顧的把自己從競爭者手上搶過來了，愛得勇敢。  
為什麼現在卻裹足不前了，踏前一步給他個道歉，讓他們再重新跳回愛情路上打滾糾纏吧。  
總比他冷冷清清的走到分手路的盡頭，卻發現其實自己一點也不想踏出「出口」更好。  
  
夏天說，「你要他怎麼跟你道歉?是你先不要他的。」  
他明白啊，可是他倆的天秤是傾斜的，二人的相處模式從來如此。  
大同總會回來輕聲細哄，他裝「不情不願」的答應，然後和好。  
  
直到他有天受不了瘋狂的思念，把大同給他的一整年的通告找出來，想要羅列罪狀，看看大同這年來到底忙什麼，忙得忽略自己。  
  
他仔細看，時笑時淚。  
他們最甜蜜時，他白痴的在二人的通告表上畫滿紫色小愛心圖案，要大同上通告時看著那些醜陋的東西想他，大同微笑說好，把笨拙的圖畫放在Folder中擺得非常整齊。  
他發脾氣要大同認錯時，把通告用箱頭筆塗料得看不出原樣，撕開幾片，扔在他身上，大同還是苦笑著蹲下身子撿起來把它黏貼好，輕放在他手心，希望他偶爾看看，知道他在那兒工作也好。  
後來他答什麼了?好像是「才不想知道」之類的話。  
  
他靈光一閃，把大同跟自己的通告併在一起比對，看看二人的離合。  
幾刻鐘後。  
蕭敬騰深閉雙眸，手顫得拿不穩通告表，撥打電話。  
「喂，夏姐。」  
「你的聲音像在彌留。」  
「為什麼妳從來不告訴我，大同整年來每天都只睡兩三小時，常趕來台灣又趕回去。」  
「我以為你知道。」  
  
要她怎麼說啊?她不負責二人的愛情明細好不好。  
「他總騙我說，他過來台灣有活動，實情是他一天內趕兩地。」  
只為著挪時間出來見我。  
  
「你有他的通告表，他肯定全給你了。」  
你有他的通告表，應該早知他是這樣辛苦的熬過來吧。  
夏天嘆氣。  
  
大同肯定珍而重之的、乖乖的把行程表全交給敬騰了。  
那個笨拙的男人會盡力消除戀人的不安感。  
  
蕭敬騰良久沒說話，壓抑翻滾喉嚨中的酸澀。  
夏天了解他，道出真相  
  
「你從沒認真看過他的行程吧。」  
  
大同就是知道敬騰沒有仔細的看過通告表，才能一直說謊。  
騙他說過來台灣參與活動，其實是犧牲了睡眠時間來見他卻不想讓他擔心。  
不知道當大同發現了敬騰根本沒有看他的行程，心裡頭是怎樣一番滋味?  
利用了敬騰不關心自己而撒的謊言被取信，會不會傷心得欲哭無淚。  
  
「你只責怪他哪些日子沒陪你，卻不知道陪你的時間怎麼來。」  
不知道他的時間是怎拼死的壓擠出來。  
  
「有時候，我想，為什麼他總得過來台灣哄你?」  
你卻安坐在家中埋怨他飛機誤點，不能準時來陪伴。  
「最後還被你撇下。」  
  
蕭敬騰顫抖著唇，久久回答不了。  
* * *  
  
台灣的KKBOX數位音樂風行榜中，出席領獎人名單上有敬騰。  
方大同過了很久才消化了這消息。  
分手後首次見面，要很體面、氣色要很健康、要站得筆挺。  
他心中喃喃提醒自己，打開了化妝室的門扉。  
  
一打開，就看到熟悉的公司高層把蕭敬騰用力的壓在化妝桌上強吻!!  
那個男人臉色漲紅，揪高蕭敬騰的衣領，用體重把他迫挾在牆邊，嘴唇強勢的壓在粉嫩的唇。  
蕭敬騰拼命以雙手推開侵犯，氣喘如牛卻掙不開強橫的力度，被猥褻的強吻在臉頰上好幾次!!  
「不!!嗄、不!」  
  
方大同呆若木雞，看多了幾秒，踏前一步。  
深吸口氣，然後斂下眼眉苦笑。  
轉身關門，緩緩的走到另一間化妝室中，一步一步像蝸牛般前行。  
機械式的扭開門把，關門，坐下，拿起髮膠開始整理髮型。  
  
果不其然，不夠一分鐘。  
「呯嗙!!」穿著黑西裝搭長毛衣的蕭敬騰轟開門板，摔回去。  
二話不說，衝過來把坐在椅子上、臉無表情的方大同揪高!!單手哇啦哇啦掃走所有化妝品，用盡全力把他壓在化妝桌上，幾秒間連串動作一氣呵成。  
方大同咬緊牙關，垂下臉，他預測到接下來要發生的事。  
氣氛緊繃到極限，蕭敬騰捏緊拳頭，就要一拳轟在他脆弱的腹部留下一塊瘀傷......  
「轟!!」但那虎虎生風的拳頭卻轉而打在他身邊的木桌上，撃起巨響!!  
  
方大同茫然的睜大眼眸。過幾秒才意識到自己沒有被打。  
蕭敬騰把他深摟在懷中，像要融化入體內般用力，令肺部被壓得差些呼吸不了。  
「...你為什麼不救我?」  
大同把剛才那幕侵犯都看進眼內了，為什麼不衝上來把那高層打扁，救他於水深木熱之中。  
他錯了嗎?其實大同不再愛他了?  
  
「如果你不想被吻，絕對有力氣把他打倒。」  
看看他剛才把自己揪起的蠻勁，那高層哪是這混混的對手，所以他在瞬間明白了這是演戲。  
他淡淡的說「你們在演哪一齣，不干我的事。」  
蕭敬騰沒有忘了吧，他們已經分手，各不相干了。  
他們要玩侵犯情節增加情趣請隨便，他不想當個自作多情的愚蠢路人甲。  
但如果他演這一切是為了他，想用這麼難以取信的戲碼來試探一個不在乎的人，又有什麼意義呢?  
  
「為什麼不干你事，你愛我。」  
蕭敬騰雙手抓起他的紅色毛衣的領口，堅定的宣佈。  
他知道大同仍是很愛他。  
  
方大同輕淺的苦笑，呼口氣，勾勒出笑痕，  
「蕭敬騰，你搞這個把戲就是想我逞勇「救」你，證明我仍然愛你、很在乎你，不捨得分手也放不了手，想要我哄回你，好讓你有下台階收回以前的話。」  
  
「這就是問題。」  
「為什麼總是要我先證明愛你，非常非常愛你。你才選擇性的愛我。」  
  
「我追求你的時候盡心盡力，你明明也有感覺卻要我等了兩個月才答應。給你的行程表都沒有認真看過。你應允放假跟我去夏威夷沙灘的，我把時間挪出來你卻忘了，大陣仗的錄新專輯。那晚你討回小巨蛋演唱會的債把我下面弄傷了，我自己去看醫生的，痛得連路也走不了你知道嗎?」  
  
「這些你都知道嗎!?你有什麼資格在我面前獻出嘴唇給別人，然後要我營救。  
用傷害我來證明對你的愛，真的那麼好玩嗎?」  
  
「沒錯，我愛你。」  
「是你說離開了我才快樂的。」  
方大同緊盯著蕭敬騰，用盡全力把指尖插入蕭敬騰的手背，留下紅痕。  
把那雙緊揪衣領的手挪開。  
  
  
「我不準你收回去。  
你要盡量快樂，這才是你對我的報復。」  
方大同要蕭敬騰離開了他仍然非常瀟灑、愉快，這樣才是他對他的報復。  
  
他仍愛他啊，那麼入心入肺的愛情，卻不能廝守。  
蕭敬騰不懂愛他的方式。  
而他也太累了，心血快流乾，已經等不了他慢慢的學習、摸索了。  
  
他很冷靜的扳開擱在胸前鬆軟無力的雙手，身體卻仍被壓得動彈不得。  
蕭敬騰沈沈的把自己放在他身上。  
  
頸窩有點濕。  
方大同嘆氣。  
把他殘留臉上的淚痕用一如以往的手勢抹掉，抹完了眼角再拭下巴。  
他那細緻又輕柔的指頭懂得怎麼撫平他的淚。  
  
他說，「別再哭了，要快樂。」  
不知道敬騰把剛才他一大輪的宣洩聽懂了多少。  
他只希望他記得這一句，就夠了。  
  
蕭敬騰沒有點頭也沒搖頭。  
* * *  
方大同在後台看蕭敬騰唱「王妃」，雖然忘詞了仍亢奮地投入，就知道他不妥了。  
有點不對勁，卻又說不出來。  
後來他上台了，多佩服自己能夠沈著的回應主持佼佼的玩笑。  
冷靜得自己也覺得恐怖。  
  
敬騰先唱了首段「記得」，他故意不去留心聽。  
手指繼續熟悉的敲在鍵盤上，音樂順暢的流暢出來，他貼著米高峰開始唱  
「我們都忘了 這條路走了多久  
心中是清楚的 有一天有一天都會停的 」  
  
蕭敬騰看著方大同熟悉又陌生的側臉，突然記起夏姐說過  
『大同唱歌婉轉、愛得也婉轉。你的愛卻搖滾主義，直來直往。真難預料會怎發展。』  
他知道她沒說的是，他倆其實完全合不來，卻愛得那麼義無反顧。  
  
今天才知道，原來他弄錯了愛大同的方式。  
大同一直在等他，一直無怨無悔的等他明白過來。  
結果他卻自私的提出分手。  
想到這裡，他的心揪得快碎了。  
  
如流水的聲音湧入耳朵是享受，  
「讓時間說真話 雖然我也害怕  
在天黑了以後 我們都不知道會不會有以後」  
  
大同仍然專注的自彈自唱著。  
「誰還記得 是誰先說永遠的愛我  
以前的一句話是我們以後的傷口  
過了太久 沒人記得 當初那些溫柔  
我和你手牽手說要一起走到最後」  
  
蕭敬騰記起，他是先愛上他的聲音，再愛上他整個人的。  
他皺起眉心，向著大同的方向歌唱。  
感應到他也在不時看向自己時，心跳漏了一拍。  
  
「我們都累了 卻沒辦法往回走  
兩顆心都迷惑 怎麼說怎麼說都沒有救  
親愛的為什麼 也許你也不懂  
兩個相愛的人 等著對方先說想分開的理由」  
  
最後的一段和音合拍得令他鼻酸，只好捏緊右手拳頭壓在鋼琴上。  
不然他怕自己忍不下衝動，摸上大同在鎂光燈下發亮的臉。  
原來沒有了大同，他連平靜也失去了，遑論快樂。  
  
「誰還記得 是誰先說永遠的愛我  
以前的一句話是我們以後的傷口  
過了太久 沒人記得 當初那些溫柔  
我和你手牽手說要一起走到最後」  
  
  
一曲唱畢，方大同站直身子欲離開，但蕭敬騰卻主動湊過來伸手。  
方大同愕然的表情一閃而過，立即勾起公式化的微笑與他交握。  
蕭敬騰在耳邊輕說悄悄話。  
  
「我偷了你的通告表。」  
而且畫滿了紫色小愛心。  
「這次，換我等你。」  
  
方大同張唇結舌的樣子呆得有點可愛。  
蕭敬騰擴大笑容，眼眸中卻閃著殘留淚光，再重覆一遍。  
  
凝視他泛紅的瞳孔，堅定的宣佈  
「換我等你。」  
  
  


他幾乎一抬頭就瞥見了他，那個倚在佈景角落靜靜聽MP3的男人。  
男人穿著合身但洗得泛白的踢恤，破了幾個小洞翻出線頭的牛仔褲，襯上一雙橘紅色的球鞋。不知是否被時裝設計指導出了心得，還是沈浸在娛樂圈的人都有種不加修飾的光芒，如此簡單的服裝也能穿出味道。  
他極力控制自己的目光，在男人回望他的前一秒移開了視線，專心於眼前的工作，垂下頭，盯著快被捏皺的稿子，字體卻在眼前漂浮跳躍抓不牢。反正中文不是他擅長 的領域，稍微放鬆，專心聽工作人員的講解好了。不然又要看稿又要聽人家說話又要被灼熱的目光緊盯，真的應接不暇，他一心最多只能二用。  
  
他知道，節目倒數讀秒完畢前，男人的視線還是追隨著自己，令他坐立難安，心內像貓撓心般又癢又難耐，有種說不出的酸麻心情，就像炎炎夏日想吃冰淇淋卻因為太迫不及待而冷痺了牙神經般，驚喜挾帶痠痛。  
  
懷著複雜得解釋不來的心情完成錄影，他步出錄影帶廠，正奇怪外套不翼而飛，身後便覆上了一層薄衣，男孩殷勤的調整好衣服位置，漾出溫柔的笑容，像個忠心的騎士般步步相隨，不鬆不緊。  
  
方大同最難熬就是此刻，接下來的相處也蠻自然，最尷尬就是這一秒。  
因為他不確定應否問他是否太閒才來等自己工作結束?問出口卻像是挑釁。  
但若然問他是否盡量忙中抽空，挪出時間來等待，又太自抬身價。  
於是他決定什麼都不問，任由沈默進駐。  
這是男人靜靜等待第五晚，他悟出來的道理。  
  
他果然在「等他」，那時表演台上泛著淚光的諾言不假。  
如果正確點說，借用夏天的精到註解，蕭敬騰這小子還耐不住等呢，「你簡直是被重新追求了」，能幹的經紀人很好心，未了還叮嚀一句「走不掉的，你看著辨吧，哈哈哈。」那笑聲有多幸災樂禍就不消提了。他其實想說根本沒有「重新追求」這回事，他才是首先發動追求的人呢，不過這些真相還是吞在心底好了。  
  
「辛苦了。」蕭敬騰不容拒絕的抽起他的袋子，輕鬆的說。

  
「嗯、嗯。」方大同回望，身旁人眼下的黑窩不比自己淺，應該為了等他下班而睡眠不足吧。  
他也曾想喚他別再等了，反正等回來的只是從錄影廠或公司回酒店的短路。  
但每次掀動嘴唇又說不出來，因為那種全心全意的付出，他抗拒不來。讓他更懦弱的是，那專注得整個世界只有你一人的熾熱目光，常常燒得左胸滾燙。  
  
有時侯，蕭敬騰知道他太累，會遞上一杯熱飲，任他恍神地啜飲著休息。  
更多時候，他們只是閒聊，二人有一搭沒一搭的聊著無關痛癢的小事，很快走完那段並肩的路，方大同還覺得太快了。  
  
他們都有默契，沒有再提起不堪的過往，也不去介定二人正處於老朋友還是舊情人的位置，只是如此熟悉、舒服的相伴著，彷如最初結識。  
方大同瞪著灰暗沒幾顆亮星的天空，瞧見了酒店閃爍的招牌，腳步不覺拖得更慢了，不著痕跡的把每步踏得稍重，反正軟布鞋踏地無聲。  
  
蕭敬騰陪著他走得很輕俏，盯著惟一沒打佯的便利店。  
「我喉嚨痛，想買喉糖哎。」  
  
方大同點點頭，其實聽不出他的嗓音有什麼別岔，心想自己今早起來喉心就灼痛得不得了，錄影時狀態也失水準，他也順道買一盒好了。  
  
蕭敬騰一馬當先撲入便利店，在櫃台前仔細端佯了幾分鐘，終於下了決定抓起一盒付錢，拆開包裝，拋了一顆在口中含啜著甜。  
  
方大同看那誰要跟他搶的樣子就覺得好笑「好吃嗎?」  
如果味道好，他也買一盒好了。反正他們的口味也差不多……  
咦，我在想什麼?  
方大同激靈一下，暗暗責怪自己卑鄙的硬要跟敬騰湊對，連喉糖都急著買同款，真以為他倆堪比從前啊?  
  
蕭敬騰不管他又想得出了神，皺眉說「不好吃啊，我不喜歡。」  
「咯，全給你。」他把整盒放到方大同的掌心中，微笑。  
方大同疑惑的向下瞧，手掌躺著帶有餘溫的小盒，上頭寫著檸檬香草口味。  
  
這是他最喜歡的味道。  
方大同按捺不下唇邊的弧度，愈揚愈高。  
  
蕭敬騰耙著略長的髮，些微尷尬的搔撥。  
臉上的緋色轉濃，率先離開了店子，繼續向前走去。  
  
方大同望著他瘦削的背影，不禁思索，  
他以前總在照顧這男人啊，現在他也懂照顧自己了。  
  
殷勤的送到酒店正門，蕭敬騰跟他微笑著道晚安，轉身要走。  
方大同心跳漏一拍，還想說什麼卻又沒想好，只能懊悔的呆在那兒，看著他愈離愈遠，終於化成了街角的小點。  
  
那晚，他躺在床上翻來覆去睡不下，伸手抓起那小巧的盒子，倒出一顆澄黃色如玻璃珠般剔透的糖果在掌心，凝望久久不捨得吃。  
直到驚覺糖果快被掌溫融化了，才急忙伸出舌尖把甜蜜捲入口中，清涼滲著檸檬的甘酸，味道很怡人。他把糖壓在舌頭下方慢慢啜飲清甜，不想囫圇吞棗。  
  
這樣吃著糖睡會蛀牙。  
方大同在陷入睡鄉前迷糊的想，卻又撐不起身子。  
而且口腔中殘留的味道他也捨不得抹煞掉。  
  
在睡去前一秒他的腦袋還頑強的運轉著，繼續想啊想。  
如果敬騰問他要不要再在一起…  
他該不該答應呢?  
  
又想。  
他也許沒有這意思啊，最好別自作多情了…  
好睏，還是睡吧…  
  
* * *  
大腿深處疼痛難當，稍動幾公分就會摩擦出錐骨的痛楚來，牛仔褲的布料太貼身又粗糙，即使隔著柔軟內褲還是對傷處造成壓力，他臉白如紙、冷汗濡濕了宣傳服。深知道自己撐不完整個拍攝工作了，只好走一兩步喚來貼身助理，告訴她身體不適想看醫生。  
  
整個攝影棚的人衝過來圍住自己，關心的目光像投射燈讓他臉龐發燙。  
腹部芯處的悶痛燃燒得厲害，他呼吸節奏濃重，悶得快停止了。  
腿根滲出了濕潤，他驚訝的瞇起眼眸，視線被痛楚模糊，單手緊捏著西裝下擺。  
「我去廁所。」他勉強的吐出虛弱一句，然後硬撐起身體，蹣跚著走向廁所，其間有人想扶他過去給婉拒了。  
  
坐在廁板上，他顫抖著手拉下牛仔褲，空氣竄出一縷似有若無的奇怪味兒，他分不清是什麼味道，只能繼續動作，扯下內褲。  
內褲輕薄的布面暈開了一小塊鮮艷的顏色，濕滑的新鮮的，大刺刺揭示了難以啟齒的事實，他微撐起沈重如石頭的身子，吃力邁開雙腿，羞愧又痛苦的瞄向腿根。屁瓣左右分開時牽扯了某種未乾透的絲線，針刺的痛沿背線攀上，汗濕重衣。  
  
曾被暴虐進入的地方滑出幾絲線狀鮮紅，看不清情況。  
他記起了，那是血的鐵腥味兒。當意識到的一瞬，他沒由來的一陣噁心想吐。  
幸好趕得及拼命吞嚥喉頭，壓下欲吐的衝動。  
頭更昏沈了，併攏起酸軟的腿，抽起手機撥打熟悉的號碼，把手機壓上濕冷的臉上。  
  
「我很不舒服，你過來接我看醫生，好嗎?」  
他沒有發覺自己的語氣問得有多小心翼翼。  
昨晚才狠狠的報復過自己的人，想來心情也沒有多好。  
  
「我忙不過來。」那人的語氣冷淡得讓他眼睛泛濕。  
  
握緊手機像要握緊這段得來不易的感情。  
直到他聽到自己說「你去忙吧，別累過頭了。」  
  
那人聽出了聲音的異常卻也不聞不問，繼續用沈默來懲罰他。  
就因為他知道自己臉皮太薄，如果不給予下台階他很難完場。  
  
為什麼這個男人殘酷如斯，總要利用弱點來對付他?  
就因為他是那個首先陷入去的人嗎?  
  
「拜拜。」他輕聲的說一遍。  
再見，我的愛，再見了。  
方大同咬得下唇滲出腥甜，掛了線。  
* * *  
方大同從睡夢中被太深的哀傷給震醒過來。  
  
他眨眨眼眸，看清了，大開的兩腿間沒有挾著個私家專科的醫生，躺著的也不是冷冰冰的病床，不需要被滲了紅色藥水濕冷得令人發抖的綿花球壓入私處，不用承受護士瞭如指掌的目光，也不需在取藥時用帽子把臉都掩住。  
  
他沒有在做夢。  
他只是記起了不久前的事。  
  
方大同坐起，背倚床頭，嘆息。  
身體還記得那種夢魘般的刺痛，腿間傷口痊癒了。  
但他的心臟的撕裂傷好不過來。  
  
他伸手抓起床頭的喉糖，倒出一顆含入口中。  
為什麼變得那麼苦、那麼血腥。好想吐。  
好想吐。  
  
「嘔…噁…」乾嘔幾聲，彎下身子張開喉嚨吐出泛黃的胃液，淌在被子上一片污穢，酸臭的味兒衝上鼻腔，又吐了一次。  
眼淚鼻水奔騰湧出。  
  
方大同把盒子看了又看，摸了又摸。  
然後整盒扔進了床邊的垃圾筒。  
* * *  
  
蕭敬騰看出了方大同的異常。  
大同頭幾天看到他在身旁等待時，眼神驚喜挾帶著不敢置信，沒有揉合其他雜質，只是單純的藏著以為他沒有發現的竊喜。  
送喉糖後一天，大同卻像突然看穿了魔術箱奧秘的孩子般，對他有所警剔，臉容選擇不了適合表情而變得生硬，眼波疏離摻著遲滯，飄移不定。  
他知道大同仍是很愛他，只是被什麼制約了腳步。他最擔憂的是，如果大同把這荊棘般的往事永遠埋於心底，不打算告訴他怎麼辦?他永遠不能再重新進駐柔軟的心房，只能被拒諸門外嗎?  
可是他已下了那麼大的決心要好好學習愛大同了啊。他不接受兩人這樣遺憾的結束。  
他還要試一次，即使最後大同不跟他一起，也要嘗試填補以前交往時的暇疵，為血流如注的傷口仔細貼上膠布，用手掌撫平。  
也許是他自私的虛榮感在作祟，他要大同在很多年後想起他的時候，懷著微笑而不是憤恨。  
  
「我們去看電影好不好?」蕭敬騰在看到方大同的時候急燥的劈頭就問。  
方大同的疲乏逸於言表，呆了好一陣子，想拒絕卻又找不到藉口，「呃…」  
「去吧，我買好票了。」他微笑著舉起兩張戲票，是之前大同說過很想看的武打片。  
這根本不容拒絕吧，這個人還是不改霸道。  
方大同啞然，點點頭，率先向前走。  
  
他的外套又不翼而飛了。  
轉生到男人的大手再覆上肩膀。  
真樂此不疲啊。  
但為什麼他仍會暗地期待被指尖碰觸的一秒。  
  
他倆並肩著走不說話，蕭敬騰的打開了話閘子，「你的嗓子還是沙沙的，沒有吃喉糖麼?」  
方大同盯著腳下不斷退後的柏油路，沒由來一陣報復的快意湧上喉頭。  
壓低語調「我扔了。」  
  
身旁的男人像沒有受到攻撃似的繼續咧嘴笑，雖然根本沒有值得開心的事。  
「不好吃嗎?再買另一種口味的。」過份的輕鬆很虛偽。  
不知是否人天生的劣根性在翻騰，看刀尖劃開了只留下淺痕便要再補一刺。  
方大同嘆氣，噴出白霧。「因為是你送的。」  
所以我扔了。你不明白嗎?  
因為你當初也是如此不留情面的把我扔走。  
  
蕭敬騰好半晌沒說話，維持著穩定的步速。  
「我買更好吃的給你。」  
無論被扔了多少次他仍會為他去買。  
  
方大同苦笑，看向熟悉的完美側臉，  
不搖頭也不點頭。  
  


電影院很昏暗，凌晨時份小貓三四只在看戲，瑩幕上血肉橫飛，叱喝震天。  
方大同盯著戲中神乎奇技打不死的男主角，嘴唇微張，看得很入神，像小孩子第一次看到超人打救地球般雙眼發光，著緊焦急興奮齊備，只是他的表情比小孩壓抑得多了。  
蕭敬騰無心看戲，反正不外是正義必勝的戲碼，那與他天生混混的氣場有點不合。  
說起來不可思議，他還較喜歡看浪漫淒美的愛情片。  
雖然現實中要生要死的愛情橋段罕見，但他喜歡現實，因為有大同。他最喜歡的情節就是大同坐在身邊興高采烈的看武打片，而他看著他。  
  
片子播放到一半，不同色彩光芒映在男人的臉上很燦爛。  
大同伸手入半滿的紙筒中取爆米花，撓了一會再伸到嘴邊把甜蜜的小吃塞入唇，眼神由始至終都沒離開男主角。  
蕭敬騰突然有點吃味，嫉妒那武藝高強的男主角。視線緊咬著擱在椅扶上修長的美手，貪婪的盯得像能隔空取物，他忽然好想碰一下那在曖昧燈光下顯得白皙的手。  
大同之前掏心掏肺的追求自己時，不是也把他帶來電影院，然後片子看一半就輕輕握著自己的手，臉紅到漫延脖子嗎?他也能依樣畫葫蘆啊。  
  
蕭敬騰順應著心中的慾望，鬼祟的探出大手，沿著椅子的扶手曲線來回摸索。  
乘著方大同沈迷看戲，靠著黝黑燈光的掩護，偷偷繼續前進，終於觸及纖細的手腕。  
方大同稍縮一下，以為他也要拿爆米花，移開手臂挪出空位。  
  
但那只略涼的手卻沿著手腕探戈，摸過微突的血管，幾根指尖放在掌心上，只是輕放沒有其他動作。  
方大同才知道發生了什麼事，視線仍是沒離開塋幕，心思卻已經不在其上。  
心跳得很快、很快，連配樂都被蒙蔽了  
  
蕭敬騰的張開五指，像撫摸小動物般溫柔地插入大同的指縫間。  
再輕輕把大同僵硬的指逐根扳下來，形成一個個扣子，要完成十指緊扣的姿態。  
  
掌心像埋著火種般燙人，大同的手心濡溼了汗。  
蕭敬騰固執的繼續挪著不動如山的指，不肯放棄，直到他聽到身旁人虛弱的說。  
「放開我…」  
  
蕭敬騰眨眨眼晴，沒辨法在這樣近的距離裝聽不見。  
只能任性的搖搖頭。更著急的拉動大同撐得顫抖的指頭。  
不，他不放開他，他不要放手。  
他們仍要牽著手走過很多地方的呀。  
  
方大同深吸口氣，終於轉頭看著那黑色的髮旋，被握著的手濕得快滑開了。  
手指被扳得微痛，他們在像玩著新發明的遊戲般互不相讓，僵持得力量用盡。  
他敏感的察覺到，蕭敬騰快要掉淚。  
那愛哭鬼。  
「放開…」  
  
蕭敬騰瘋狂的搖頭。  
  
方大同咬緊牙關，驀地抽離了手，然後站起身子往門外奔去。  
他不敢置信，自己被傷得這樣深之後，竟然還因施害者的委屈而委屈，因他沒理由的硬要牽手而心軟，因他快要掉淚而自己的眼睛先一步濕了。  
  
他不是被虐狂，  
就肯定是被蕭敬騰種下了什麼蠱毒。  
* * *  
  
蕭敬騰在戲院的廁所找到方大同。  
他知道他在最裡頭的廁格內，手機的鈴聲是在那兒響出的。  
推開門發現根本沒鎖好，想找的人就坐在廁板上發呆，眼神空洞。  
  
蕭敬騰皺眉，搖搖那瘦削的肩膀，方大同從深不見底的沈思中驚醒過來。  
疲累的眼光望向他，又像根本沒有真實的看到他，穿透了身軀看著飄渺的事物。  
蕭敬騰不知該說些什麼，呼吸梗塞不通，稀薄空氣中有難聞的清新劑味兒。  
  
過了很長的一段沈默，方大同氣若遊絲的說「上個月，我也是坐在廁板上…」  
  
「脫了褲，傷口在滲血，看了醫生才知道發炎了要吃藥和塞藥。」  
他說話的語氣像是在提一件平常不過的事，淡淡然。  
卻令蕭敬騰心寒。  
  
「我知道你不會陪我去看醫生的，太大風險了。」  
「但你不知道，醫生要我把腿張開時我很想你在，讓我不會羞恥得想死。他把血污膿毒掏出來時，很想你在，安慰我痛一痛就過。取藥時也很想你陪我，不要讓我戴著口罩像個見不得人的小偷一樣。」  
「也很想你扶我上計程車，想你坐在床邊待我吃了藥睡下。想你天天打來提醒我吃藥和休息。還想你問我還痛不痛，有沒有比昨天好一點。」  
  
「我想這樣多都沒有實現。」  
方大同好像聽到多好笑的笑話般苦笑。  
  
「你知道我為什麼不可以再跟你一起嗎?」  
他抿起唇溫柔的看著流了淚卻不自覺的蕭敬騰，眼晴乾澀得像剛經歷大沙暴。  
心臟被傷口的血堵塞，連淚也流不出來。  
  
「因為我不能再死一次了。」  
愛過他已讓他差點活不過來。  
經歷過死亡的人不能再死一次。  
* * *  
  
蕭敬騰心疼得心臟像被硬生生的捏碎了，抹走殘留的淚痕。  
大同終於願意扒開傷口處的泥土捧出淋漓的根刺給他看，但有那麼一秒，他多想立即把土埋好視而不見，有那麼一秒他不想承認自己就是罪魁禍首，無所知覺把大同傷得體無完膚，幾乎把他的愛放在地上踐踏，卻又大搖大擺的回來，拉著他的手說「等他」。  
彷彿自己幼稚得不知道許下承諾是多麼艱難，在大同終於決定不再受苦離開時，又轉過頭來誇下海口說著不會實現的諾言，連自己都想嘲笑自己。  
難得大同還沒有直接走開，還繼續在自己身邊待著，微笑。  
  
可是他愛他。  
他已不能沒有他。  
  
「我也為你死一次。」  
那他們就勉強扯平了，可以給他機會重新開始了，對吧?  
蕭敬騰咬緊牙關，狠狠抹走脆弱的淚滴。  
不容自己猶豫的扯開皮帶，拉開褲鏈一把脫下內褲!  
在方大同驚訝的把手按在他手上制止衝動的舉動時時，給予安撫的微笑，堅定的把手握緊移開。  
  
他伸出大手把方大同的牛仔褲鏈拉下來，輕柔的捧出毫無反應的陽物。  
放在掌心中輕柔的揉捏，像對待什麼寶貝般小心翼翼。  
  
「你…!?」方大同嚇呆幾秒。  
陽物被毫無警預的握在掌心時，身體敏感的彈動，立即摀住裸露的下身，另手狠力推開身上的人。  
蕭敬騰瘋了?這裡是戲院的男廁!  
  
蕭敬騰俯下臉吻他想大喊又猶豫的唇，舌頭伸進去緩緩的攪動，封住所有抗議。  
雙手繼續有技巧的套弄著半勃起的下身，他主動分開雙腿坐在方大同的身上，圓滑的臀部輕壓在大腿上。  
  
方大同像被驚雷撃中般嚇得腦袋空白，任著口腔被吻出嘖嘖水聲。  
推不開坐在身上偏執得可怕的男人。  
  
蕭 敬騰看上去沒多重，但被成年男人壓著還是不容輕視的沈，方大同掙得氣喘呼呼，手臂好幾次撞到廁所間隔板發出呯呯巨響還是推不下去，反而在手肘增了瘀青。唇 被封得密實，舌頭被軟滑的舌攪來拌去，透明的津液濺出不少，猥褻的滑落下巴。被舌尖好幾次撩動到喉心，每次都讓他背部顫慄不已，腦袋麻痺。  
  
發現身體還是很歡迎這種橫蠻的撫弄。  
方大同心中溢哀。  
  
乳尖忽然被指頭上下撥動，方大同驀地弓起身子細微悲鳴。  
記起他倆第一次上床時，蕭敬騰興致缺缺的盯著胸前兩顆，也沒意欲去摸弄，說著哎你跟我的都沒有分別，前戲沒多久就開始研究起後面的進入方法。  
他從不知道彷彿只有裝飾作用的乳頭，被認真愛撫時能造成這樣大的刺激，被捏著就硬生生的挺出來了。  
  
蕭敬騰含著充血的蕊仔細地吮，另手熟練的套弄著勃起的分身，擠出濕潤的愛液。  
直到方大同的猙扎開始軟化不再瘋狂的擰動，粗喘著氣臉色緋紅。他才分開雙腿，膝蓋顫抖著撐在廁板上，中間挾著身下人的大腿。  
  
被男人如此輕易的撩撥起情慾，方大同覺得何嘗不是另一種羞辱。  
他睜開泛霧氣的眼，看蕭敬騰胸膛因緊張而急速起伏著，不知所措的調整位置。  
仔細凝視他那像做錯事的小孩委屈、淚汪汪道歉的樣子。  
如果敬騰現在算是強姦自己，屬於犯罪，那自己是不是在和姦。  
  
方大同用手拭去蕭敬騰臉上如瀑的汗珠。  
有氣無力的說「我不要進入你。」  
這樣不是在解決問題，而是在把他倆的關係複雜化。  
  
他所說的死亡不是後穴傷口發炎促成的，而是心中的碗口大的傷。  
這並不是他弄個撕裂傷就能擺平的。  
  
蕭敬騰恍若未聞，單手扳開自己的屁肉，讓乾澀的後穴壓在圓滑的頂端上摩蹭，卻不得其門而入。沒被擴張過的後洞太窄，根本吞不入半公分的物體，只能焦急無助的繼續嘗試。  
可是濕漉漉的愛液讓透紅的腫脹屢次滑開，功敗垂成。  
他不懂怎樣令如此狹隘的通道容納陽物，擴張的事情從來是大同先自己做好，他再來享受的。  
  
他拉起方大同修長的手指含入口中拉出透明的絲線。  
堅毅的眼神看著他，「教我怎樣擴張。」想把手指插入後頭。  
  
方大同嘆氣抽手，已不知那悲苦心情何來。  
「我不要你。即使你張開腿求我上，我也不要你。」  
  
蕭敬騰啞然，臉色漲紅得發紫，點點頭。  
知道自己即使硬把大同的分身拉入身體，也會榨壓得他痛不欲生。  
放鬆握著陽物的手。  
  
方大同料想這樣殘忌的話會迫使蕭敬騰結束不合常理的舉動。  
卻只能驚訝的瞪著他彎身從旁邊的背包中抽起膠水瓶，把透明的物件拉到自己敞開的腿下。  
深閉起雙眸，咬緊下排牙齒，臉色發白的開始從瓶蓋位置向上捅…  
  
方大同捏緊拳頭看他無所畏懼的自殘身體，硬要把巨大的物事插入。  
蕭敬騰的臉已痛苦得如紙般蒼白，穴口在頑強的抵抗著侵襲，但雙手卻仍緊握著瓶底推擠。  
  
他看著他竭而不捨的捏緊兇器傷害穴口，身體卻承受不了痛楚悽慘的抖動。  
每次耗盡氣力滑下來，坐在自己大腿上半秒又撐起身子繼續酷刑。  
「呀…」一聲漏出牙關的痛苦嘶叫震攝了方大同，他聽到心臟深處有什麼破碎崩潰了。  
  
方大同忽然出手，用力的抽走那蓋子沾了微量血絲的水瓶，揮手扔走!  
「呯!!!」水瓶打在廁門上撃出巨響，再反彈到地上。「嗙…」  
  
「蕭敬騰，你要是愛我，就不會傷害自己來傷我!」  
方大同很久沒聽過自己嘶叫得像喉嚨破掉的難聽嗓音，近乎竭而底里的怒咆!  
「你這樣補償不了我。」  
  
他這樣做是在同時傷害他們。  
愛一個人，你不會叫他看著自己受傷。  
  
蕭敬騰被抽光氣力，頹然的坐他的大腿上，臉壓在他同樣濕潤的臉龐。  
雙手伸出來緊緊的環抱著他，像要壓入助骨般用力。  
  
「我知道呀…」  
他明白大同所說的死亡，是靈魂的而不是肉體的。  
他真的明白。  
  
「可是除了這樣，我不知道有什麼辨法證明我想愛你的決心…」  
也證明大同仍愛著他。  
  
「你再給我一次機會好不好…」  
「原來這樣真的很痛，我現在知道了…」  
「大同、大同…吶，你再把心交給我好不好，我這次絕對會好好對待它的，我不會再摔破的了…大同…」  
  
方大同鼻酸得可以，發現自己也跟著這偏執的男人流淚了。  
不、坐在腿上哀求的只是個大男孩而已。貪玩的把瓶子摔成碎片，蹲在地上拼命想黏回原狀的大男孩，割得滿手傷流血，還在大哭大叫的道歉。  
  
他一口喊的一個名字都是洪水。  
那每滴流在腿上微濕的血液都是火灼。  
  
方大同投降的嘆口氣，疲累像石頭堆在腦海，受夠了不同的傷。  
他有勇氣再把傷痕屢屢的心交出去嗎?  
如果再被搗碎一次他肯定會死去。  
  
  
  
可是，抱著自己的人那麼溫暖，心臟跳動的同步率那麼高。  
  
可是，他哭得那麼肆意，那麼令人放心不下。  
  
可是，他該死的知道，自己仍是愛著他。  
  
很愛他。  
  
  
  
「好吧…」  
  
蕭敬騰抬起臉，閃閃發亮的驚喜光芒讓他想躲避。  
「你說什麼!?你剛說什麼?大同、大同!?大同!?」  
  
  
  
被叫得好像被招魂的方大同無奈。  
蕭敬騰這招自殘身體真是前所未有的成功了。  
讓他當下就分清自己不是被種下巫毒，而是個確切的被虐狂。  
被他的愛情虐得死去活來還要再多給一次機會被蹂躪。  
這個哭得一塌糊塗又任性的人是有那點能耐呢。  
  
  
  
「我說了，好吧…」  
  
  


被深深傷過之後，方大同真以為自己可以瀟灑的收拾滿地的玻璃碎，淡然說一句我不稀罕，轉身跳回生活圈子繼續輪迴，偶爾被朋友問及時，勾起輕鬆的微笑，說著若你不提及我也忘得七八。  
  
但他發現自己偏離正常軌道而行，即使無數個晚上怒得身體都顫了，即使費盡思量也替蕭敬騰找不著一個脫罪的藉口，即使他的心灰滅了一半。餘下的一半，卻仍是愛他。  
你說，一個男人怎麼會如此犯賤。  
  
答應重新交往後，他的愛給得小心翼翼，幾乎到達神經質的地步。他的語氣太過冷淡，舉旨過份生疏有禮，雖然在瞥見敬騰些微受傷的表情後，內心會忐忑不安，但那種不安很快給隨時被拋棄的排山倒海的焦慮蓋過。如果敬騰有偏執狂，他就有焦慮症。真不知道兩個精神病該如果交往。  
  
「大同、大同，你又發呆了?」蕭敬騰露出燦爛的笑容，呼息都暖暖的噴灑在臉龐上。方大同心中咯蹬一聲，不想露出被嚇到的表情，只好拉起僵硬的弧，搖頭。  
電視中播放著李小龍的電影，拳拳到肉，叱喝聲迴盪在不大的客廳中，驅逐了不少尷尬。黑暗裡大放的閃礫彩光令眼睛有點酸澀。這是這個月來數不清第幾套武打片子了。蕭敬騰每次興高采烈的攬著一堆網上訂購的電影等他下班時，他都哭笑不得，卻又拒絕不了那期待的雙瞳。  
  
他們習慣買些雜七雜八的零食放在小桌上，二人坐在沙發看片子。蕭敬騰會耍計把零食都撥到自己那邊，等方大同想吃什麼時喚他遞來，增加交流。  
  
這晚天氣轉涼，蕭敬騰興奮莫名的跑到房間拉出毯子、枕頭，把沙發佈置得像軟綿綿的床舖。  
二人鑽入暖烘烘的被窩中，方大同抱緊蓬軟的枕頭，說「我…想吃洋芋片。」  
嘴邊遞來一片香脆小吃，搔著嘴唇，方大同嚇一跳立即拘謹的想伸手去拿。卻被身旁的男人一句類似撒嬌的「就這樣吃吧。」給制止了。  
  
他微掀嘴唇，惹味的洋芋片立時被送進嘴裡。一根狡猾的手指也同時伸入口腔。  
指紋搔上舌面的敏感小點帶來觸電感，如果不是緊抓著枕頭套，方大同真怕自己會彈跳而起。  
「呃…」在他還來不及發出異議時，那根非禮的指尖已經滑走。  
蕭敬騰看他目瞪口呆的模樣，魅笑著把手指伸入唇中如吃冰棒般吮一下，學著小孩子那般竭而不捨的把遺在指頭的味粉吃掉。這樣簡單的動作卻令方大同心跳如擂鼓，臉紅耳赤。  
他是故意的，他肯定是故意的。  
  
方大同忘了吃洋芋片，鼓著臉頰，心不在焉的看向電視。男人卻不打算就此放過他，湊得很近很近，輕問「好吃不?」  
  
方大同目不斜視死盯著男主角的動作，點點頭。  
蕭敬騰卻好心情的露齒笑，貼近臉龐，哈氣，道出事實「你都沒有在吃吶…」  
被虧的人呼吸一窒，立即積極地咀嚼香脆小吃，專注的咬啊咬啊咬。  
「好吃…」  
見鬼了，他的嗓音幹嘛這般虛弱啊。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰愈看那瘦弱的脖子就愈覺得塋白剔透、閃閃亮的，像散發著微香的味道，他最喜歡的洗衣粉的形象化的潔淨味兒。他噘起唇瓣壓上絲滑的頸後肌膚，方大同立竿見影的抖一下，縮開肩膀。蕭敬騰皺起眉心，伸出溫熱的舌尖沿著那彎曲得性感的孤線舔了一口。  
  
方大同嗯哼一聲仰高頭，想要躲避，但這動作卻方便了蕭敬騰把臉窩在深遂的肩下陷處，人體恰到好處的溫熱令他流連忘返，鼻尖抵在肌膚上輕淺的移動…  
方大同身體微顫著，喘息開始濃重。在黯黑的房間中，情熱燃得寂靜卻又兇猛。  
  
電影的所有對白過耳不入，蕭敬騰心裡暖暖的，專注於討好懷中的男人。  
他們已經個多月沒有如此親暱的身體接觸了。他發現自己只要稍碰著懷中人的身軀便如失足懸崖，沈溺不已。  
別推開我、別推開我。他在心中誠懇的祈求著。  
大手潛入踢恤下擺，撫摸平坦的小腹，另手隔著衣服尋到敏感挺立的花蕊，握在兩指中輕揉。  
  
「嗚…」方大同別開臉嗚咽一聲，蜷縮起身體，渾身躁熱。  
那聲不由自主漏出牙關的叫喊煽動了蕭敬騰壓抑不下的慾念，他更熱情的加大力度揉搓挺立的乳尖，把深愛的人拉近自己的懷中。  
  
方大同被腰間的大手緊縛，迫不得已陷入熾熱的胸懷中，臀部卻不經意摩擦到身後人的堅硬…  
他驀地瞪大充滿迷霧的眼眸，一陣抗拒湧上心頭。  
還沒意識到自己的抗拒何來，他已困難的掙開懷抱，雙手抵在蕭敬騰的肩上，輕喘。  
  
  
  
抬眼迎上了蕭敬騰疑惑又飽含受傷的雙眸，方大同彷彿看到自己從指尖開始冰封。  
喃喃的說「電影…完了…」  
  
  
  
黑暗中，時間流走特別緩慢。  
「你送我回酒店吧…」他的聲音細得像貓叫。  
  
  
  
蕭敬騰咬緊下唇，眸中的星火開始黯淡，灰滅。  
然後拉起苦笑說「好吧…」  
* * *  
  
方大同躺在床上輾轉反側。  
回想起自己剛才拒絕了敬騰的親蜜舉動。  
  
大手撫上被吻過彷彿殘留嘴唇觸感的肩膀。他喜歡敬騰的吻，無容置疑的喜歡。  
也知道自己的慾火不亞於敬騰的，剛才只是被蜻蜓點水的吻幾下，下身便酸漲的腫痛起來。  
他倆都渴求彼此的撫慰。  
  
但自己還是對以往的傷害耿耿於懷，放不開懷抱去愛。  
方大同抱緊被子深閉雙眼，是我太窩囊了還是他太急進了。  
  
正在思考期間，手機忽爾震動起來，他抓起來看。  
「你睡了嗎?可以聊嗎?」  
  
方大同想了一會，嘆氣，心中沒由來一陣愧疚，主動回撥電話。  
電話很快被接起了。蕭敬騰富磁性的聲音在深夜聽上來尤其舒服。  
「大同…」  
「嗯。」方大同聽著這人叫自己的名字叫得那麼軟甜就開始感睏了。  
  
「大同，今晚對不起哦。」  
「為什麼?」方大同側躺著，被子圍著身子捲了一圈。  
  
「因為非禮了你啊，哈哈。」笑得非常苦澀。  
方大同勾起微笑。不禁想，這小子在以退為進，試探自己的底線。  
他總是聰明的。  
「不用道歉。」因為還沒想通，他給了個模糊不清的答案。  
  
「大同…大同…」  
  
「嗯?」  
  
  
「大同，你想要什麼，你現在最想要什麼?」  
方大同半張臉埋在枕頭上，靜半晌，懶懶的嗓音「暫時想不出來呢。」  
  
於是他很努力的思考。  
一聲不哼的思考了很久、很久。  
  
  
眼眸卻一陣莫名的發熱、鼻尖泛酸。  
他突然就想出來了。  
  
  
「敬騰。」  
「嗯?」蕭敬騰的聲音聽上來也沒多精神。  
  
  
「我…要安全感。」  
你能給我嗎?  
  
  
他發現自己的身心就像鐵锈的齒輪，原來找著了天衣無縫的接嵌口，身上卻纏滿散發血腥的锈積，與鑲嵌位形成縫隙。他太卑鄙了，答應會再把心交出來的，卻沒有遵守承諾。  
他是無瞻鼠輩，已耗盡了所有豁出去的勇氣，把心裹得緊緊的。  
  
  
蕭敬騰靜了幾分鐘，只有呼吸聲彰顯他沒有離開。  
「我可以給你。」  
「所以你別說得快要死似的嘛。」  
聲音絕望得咧，還真的那麼不相信他嗎。  
  
  
方大同微笑，清清喉嚨。  
「嗯。」  
其實就連他自己也不知道這安全感該怎樣製造、証明。  
可是，這個男人就如此大口氣的說要給他了。  
  
  
「大同，對不起…」  
之前一直讓你擔驚受怕那麼久，只是任性的享受被愛的幸福卻連一丁點的安定感也付不出來。  
  
  
方大同揉揉眼眸，放鬆身體，半陷入睡眠狀態。  
「我說了不用道歉了。」他都知道，都明白了。  
  
  
「你真寬宏大量耶。」  
「認識你之後被訓練出來的，不然會瘋掉…」  
方大同咕噥著，喉嚨好像張不大。  
  
「幸好你沒有瘋掉…」  
換作是自己受罪可能早瘋癲了吧。  
蕭敬騰最後好像說了這樣一句。  
  
後來一大串話方大同都沒聽清楚就跌進了夢鄉。  
在浸入黑甜前，他想，也許愛上你這件事就是我已瘋掉的証明。  
  
幸好，精神病院也有雙人房。  
* * *  
  
臨近新春，蕭敬騰忙得不可開交，綜藝節目錄影個沒完沒了。方大同反而比較悠閒，常留在家中寫寫曲子，喝喝咖啡渡日辰。惟一要注意的是手機要無時無刻塞在褲袋 中，不可離身，因為蕭敬騰總會在錄影前後給電話，聊聊近況，一直聊到旁邊的夏天快抓狂怒吼「某只為愛而生的東西快給我回到工作崗位」，他才會驚叫一聲「糟 糕了，我待會再找你」，然後急急掛線。  
  
方大同無奈的苦笑，搖頭把手機仔細放好。想不到這場舊情會復熾、死灰能復燃，他們也不是十八、二十的年紀了，卻天天這樣多通電話，胡天胡地聊個沒完，言不及義的事也要反覆說幾十遍，卻又在掛線的一刻開始捨不得，期待著下一次熟悉的鈴聲響起。  
  
雙手揉揉因長期聊電話而酸痛的頸，方大同抑不下微笑。看看，這次戀愛把老人家勞累的，他快誤會自己穿越回年幼時，談著兩小無猜的青澀戀愛，卻又那麼甘之如飴。  
  
門鈴叮咚響起，他奔下樓梯拉開大門，郵差遞來掛號信。  
信的標題是「安全感」，方大同驚訝又期待的撕開封條，裡頭一張張鮮艷的照片就倒出來了。  
首張是蕭敬騰萬華老家的殘舊外觀，然後是許許多多穿著同款衣服的裝修工人在屋子內外工作的實況，屋子從殘破到光潔，看來花了不少功夫。  
他仔細看著看著。有點明白，又有點不明白。  
  
晚上循例的一通電話，方大同半倚在床頭，「孝子寄信來邀功囉?」  
「對啊、對啊，花了大錢搞裝修，爸媽開心得要命。」  
方大同微笑著，「他們開心、你也開心了。」  
「大同，你覺得一個溫暖的家是不是安全感的來源?」  
「當然是啊。」他不加思索的答。  
敬騰真的成熟了不少，無論是在感情上、事業還是家庭上。  
蕭敬騰開心的吃吃笑，發展新的話題。聊到凌晨才捨得掛線。  
  
隔了幾天，方大同又收到同樣標題的信件，照片移師到屋子的客廳拍攝。  
原來空曠的客廳，擺上了電視櫃、一大套音響設備、新做的窗簾、玻璃桌子，原木茶几，他看著一幀幀照片就像在看屋子從無到有的建設過程。  
「大同，沙發我選不到喜歡的顏色耶，你給我提議看看。」  
「你的聲音很累哦?沙發…淡黃色吧，很舒服的感覺。」  
「淡黃色、好，你等等，我寫下來!」  
「喂喂，不用記下吧，你應該問你家人吧，別聽我的。」  
「我想聽你的。」  
  
過幾天，方大同已不再奇怪收到那麼奇怪的信件了。  
這次是睡房跟廚房、廁所的規劃圖，同樣走悠閒簡潔的風格，溫馨的咖啡木頭顏色讓他如沐春風。  
「哎，終於搞好廚房跟廁所的裝修了。」  
「敬騰，我覺得你不是在裝修，是在重建吧，之前的傢俱都扔了?」  
「也沒有啊，就、就多買了幾件吧…」  
「而且你的睡房幹麼買了雙人床?」  
「因為、比較舒服嘛，我喜歡滾來滾去。」  
「你的聲音仍是很累哦?沒有休息夠嗎?別太辛苦了。」  
「嗯，知道了。」  
  
年三十晚，方大同準備跟家人吃團年飯，回家前在信箱抽出了一封厚厚的信件。  
標題仍是那一千零一個，看得出來寫得很用力，力透紙背了。  
他疑惑這次的信怎麼這樣厚，把內容物倒出來才驚覺是一份寸厚的簽約文件。  
雪白的紙張佈滿密麻英文，他關上房門，專注的靜靜的看。  
看畢，又抽出那張載滿男孩燦爛笑容的照片，戀戀不捨的凝望。  
喉嚨哽了個果核。  
  
他抓起手機，指尖有點顫抖，撥了熟悉的電話。  
蕭敬騰接起電話爽快的大喊一聲喂，旁邊熱鬧的充斥歡聲笑語，看來是已開始了團年飯局。  
哇啦哇啦、哈哈哈哈、嘩啦嘩啦很吵耳。  
  
「我收到信了…」  
方大同深吸口氣，捏捏鼻尖。  
「咦…收到了，那麼快…」  
蕭敬騰的聲音聽上來既不知所措又不安，有點像做錯事等挨罰的孩子。  
  
「謝謝你、嗯…其實你不需要送我一整幢樓。」  
  
哇啦哇啦、啊哈哈，啦啦啦啦。  
  
「為什麼不要…?」  
蕭敬騰心中一沈，他之前馬不停蹄的找房仲介看樓，記得大同說過想在台灣的市郊置業，好不容易選中了一幢位於市郊的屋，立即興高采烈的付了首期。又百忙中擠出時間跑得腿也快斷掉去選購傢俱，另方面還要費心力去裝修萬華的老家。  
難道大同不喜歡這個新家嗎…可是他已經旁側敲撃順著大同的心意去買家具了啊。  
照理說他應該不排斥才是。  
還是說大同覺得他倆的關係還沒有穩定到這地步?可是這幢樓是他真心想送的啊，也沒有打算硬要同居…他只是想哄大同開心嘛。  
一時心思千迴百轉，委屈就湧上心頭了。  
  
「我不是不要…而是…」  
「什麼…?」  
「我不是不想要…」  
  
啦啦啦啦、嘩啦嘩啦、哈哈哈哈。  
  
嘈雜的人聲把方大同原來就偏柔的聲線都蓋過了。  
  
啦啦啦啦、嘩啦嘩啦、哈哈哈哈。  
  
  
「你們給我靜一靜!!」  
「我在聽很重要的電話，關乎你們兒子的終生幸福!!」  
蕭敬騰含著兩泡眼淚，突然拍桌暴吼一句!!  
沒看到你們兒子我有多焦急、傷心嗎?你們還有心情在玩樂。  
  
一時之間，整個家鴉雀無聲。  
靜如宇宙黑洞。  
  
  
方大同明顯也被嚇得靜了幾秒。  
蕭敬騰立即貼近話筒，半帶哭音的解釋「我只是想要送你，沒有其他意思的你別誤會，因為你之前說過想在市郊置業我才打算送你嘛。如果你不喜歡那張雙人床搬走也可以啊…」  
  
方大同聽得一陣頭痛，「喂…」  
我不是在說這個…  
  
蕭敬騰充耳不聞，繼續滔滔不絕的說「你說的安全感我問了很多人他們都說是安樂窩最有安全感的我才有這主意，其實沒有硬要迫你住入去的意思…」  
  
方大同扶著額頭，眼眸有點濕濕的，這個人就是有這本事。  
也不見他平常話這樣多。  
  
「你給我靜一靜!!聽我說!」  
  
蕭敬騰忽然靜下來了，只剩狂吸鼻子的聲音。  
  
方大同結巴的說「我是說，我也想付一半房貸。」  
「因為安全感不只是你給我的，而是我們互相給對方的。」  
如果他不是一直放不開懷抱，稍被觸碰便立即躲開，讓敬騰對這段重生的愛情太沒有安全感，他也不會一天打來十多通電話，也不會一聽他說「不需要」就立即想歪以為他「不想要」，繼而代入了悲慘的角色吧。  
方大同想想，心都揪在一起了。  
  
他們那麼想愛下去，珍惜彼此，卻受夠了從前的慘痛教訓，只好瞎子摸象般，朦著眼小心翼翼的摸著新道路前進。  
  
「還有，業主一欄我想加上你的名字，你願意嗎?」  
怎麼愈搞愈像求婚啊。  
方大同臉開始泛紅。  
  
「我願意、我願意、我願意。」  
蕭敬騰著急的答應，淚就悄悄滑下來了。  
方大同為這逗趣的反應笑了。  
  
掛了線，蕭敬騰摀著臉淚還是在灑。  
嗚，好感動。  
  
家人湊過來。「你答應了求婚啊?」  
還有什麼事是關乎終生幸福，又要大哭大叫我願意的?  
  
蕭敬騰露齒笑，擺擺手，「差不多啦。」  
放下心頭大石。想想又抓著媽媽的衣袖說「我明天要帶人回家拜年。」  
  
蕭媽媽呆滯一下，點點頭。  
  
蕭敬騰立即抽起手機，啪打啪打的鍵入短信。  
「大同，年初一我想要帶你回家拜年。我爸、媽、哥哥都想見你。」  
  
過了一會。  
又再送多一條。  
  
「我想見你。」  
  
他想。  
這續絃的愛情，他們迂迴曲折繞了那麼多死胡同之後，終於牽著手走對了路。  
* * *  
方大同把襯衣下擺拉得平直，又去弄領帶，確定領帶的位置恰當之後，再調整皮帶，然後摸摸噴了髮膠的瀏海，再檢查袖口的扣子。  
蕭敬騰向前走兩步，後頭的人沒有跟上來，回頭便見他又對著櫥窗的落地玻璃鏡在摸東摸西，神經質的一直在弄根本沒絲毫混亂的衣裝。  
「好啦，真的很完美了。」他轉頭想拉他的手臂，卻給方大同給敏捷的躲開了。  
他知道他的理由肯定是，怕手臂位的衣料一被拉便起了皺摺。  
  
「你到底要檢查幾次?」  
蕭敬騰繞著他在轉圓圈，說著「你很帥、比我還帥，好不好?」  
方大同勾起僵硬的微笑，雙手揉臉，放鬆繃得太緊的肌肉，不想自己的性格誤會被成兇神惡煞。  
  
拖磨到了萬華的老家樓下，方大同皺起眉頭，腳步拖得更慢。  
頻頻深呼吸，出氣多入氣少。  
蕭敬騰看他臉頰漲紅，呼吸頻密，好像下一秒就要昏倒，雙手互相緊握。  
不禁憂心起來，「你怎麼了?」  
  
  
方大同雙眼亂轉，瞟來瞟去，焦慮的吞嚥津液。  
好半晌才回答。  
「…緊張…」  
  
  
蕭敬騰捂著嘴噗一聲笑出來，在方大同開始泛出怒氣的雙眸下收起了大笑。  
他拍拍他的肩膀，輕聲細語「不用緊張，我家人很好。」  
方大同撥好外套帽子說「我知道…」  
「敬騰，你是怎麼介紹我的?」  
方大同忐忑不安的問。  
  
蕭敬騰微笑說「我叫他們自己看。」  
然後牽起那只微抖的大手，抽出鎖匙打開了家門。  
  
* * *  
  
敬騰的家人都很友善、熱情如火，甫開門看到他們相牽的手，沒有露出任何一絲不適的表情，反而撲上來說出一大堆歡迎的說話。還說他真人比電視看的還清秀，又說 兒子太壞，平時多得你的照顧，不然不知闖出什麼禍。把他招呼得像兒媳婦般親切，相處下來，他覺得自己更像甫入門的新女婿。  
  
方大同臉紅耳赤，手心冒汗，微笑跟敬騰的家人一一打過招呼。心跳得異常快。  
好 幾次頭昏腦漲，不知該說什麼，只好一直點頭。也很不好意思的收了蕭爸、蕭媽的紅包，仔細的放在襯衣口袋中，像一帖得來不易的護身符。敬騰的哥哥迎上來，走 的同樣是搖滾的風格，頭髮紮得很講究，說話嗓子很好聽，跟敬騰不相伯仲，他們坐在客廳角落交流了不少音樂的話題，正談得興高采烈時，卻被不知嫉妒什麼的蕭 敬騰一把拉起來，說媽媽喚你入廚房。  
  
戰戰兢兢的踏入廚房，蕭媽媽慈祥的微笑，遞上一顆紹菜讓他浸在水中幫忙摘。開展了話題，「聽說你也懂 煮菜哦，手勢還真的滿熟練的呢。」方大同笑著點頭說，「會一點。」蕭媽又語重深長的說，「敬騰這小子就是急躁一點，做事不加考慮，以後麻煩你多替我看管他 囉。」他抬起臉，有點不知所措，想想才開口，「我跟他其實是在互相照顧吧。」蕭媽滿意的點點頭，漾出欣慰的笑容，「一路走來很辛苦吧，他有你我就安心了。」他眼眸有點發熱，垂下臉，好半晌才擠得出個「謝謝。」  
  
甫從廚房走出來，還沒抹好濕透的雙手，又被急旋風般的蕭敬騰拉著跑上樓梯，進了走廊盡頭的房間。房間中堆滿樂器和唱片，又貼滿外國搖滾歌手的海報，幾乎沒有睡覺的地方，一看就知是蕭敬騰的專屬睡房。  
  
「你家人還在樓下，我們還是下去吧。」  
蕭敬騰雙眼些微泛紅，沒有理他說什麼，自顧自轉身扭開了唱機播放沙啞的抒情搖滾，響徹整間房。  
  
方大同更疑惑了，想轉身，腰間卻不知何時纏上一只鐵臂，扣得緊緊的。  
動彈不得。  
蕭敬騰湊在耳邊說了些什麼，他無奈的翻白眼，完全沒聽清楚。  
「…什麼?」音響開太大聲了啦。  
  
  
「為什麼要穿圍裙?你不能穿圍裙。」  
蕭敬騰霸道的把臉貼上來再次宣佈。嗓音竟比歌手還低沈。  
  
  
「為什麼我不能穿…?」  
奇怪了，是你媽媽叫我穿上去免得弄髒衣服的呀。  
還是說，你家的圍裙有什麼特別意義，我不能穿上麼?  
  
  
「你不應該這樣引誘我，大同…」  
蕭敬騰伸出舌尖挑逗白中透紅的耳珠，單手拉扯著圍裙的肩帶子。  
另手暗示性的沿著腰線撫摸。  
  
方大同心中大喊冤枉，欲哭無淚。  
又不是我故意偷來穿的，誰知道你這偏執狂原來還有圍裙情結，一看就發情啊。  
還沒來得及說什麼，已被身後人撲倒在床舖上。

方大同真懷疑自己參加了摔交比賽，如果身下不是有軟綿綿的床舖，他早被那股從後而至的蠻力壓斷幾根助骨了，更別提胃部被扣在腰間的手臂一個擠壓，幾乎勒得整個吐出來。  
  
「噁…」悶痛從四肢傳來，臉跌入蓬鬆的枕頭中，方大同哼一聲，透不過氣。  
蕭敬騰發現自己太激動，撲得太用力，撞痛了身下人。立即著急的從圍裙邊縫潛入大手，邊撫平痛楚邊佔便宜的摸來摸去，「沒事嗎…?」  
啊噢，手背有圍裙柔軟又毛茸茸的布質感，手心則貼著大同瘦薄卻性感的胸膛，今天的福利太足啦。他一時熱血，忘了自己的體重把大同壓得不能呼吸的事，只顧著摸啊摸、瘋狂撫摸。  
  
「嗚…唔」臉龐被強迫壓入枕頭中央的方大同痛苦的搖頭，肺部緊縮，黑色髮絲狂晃，胸腔發出很古怪、像哮喘的聲音。「呼唔...」  
蕭敬騰大吃一驚，消停了非禮的舉動，「咦…?」一聲，尷尬挪開手臀。  
  
幾乎缺氧而死的方大同(還是被非禮中途死去)，終於在蕭敬騰稍為放鬆的鐵臂下，困難的掙出兩手，從左右兩側撐起上半身。「啊嗄…呼」仰起臉，不再被堵塞的鼻翼狠狠吸氣。  
  
蕭敬騰看著他像海豚般撐起上身，臉色紅噗噗的在拼命吸吶，弄得臉龐鼓脹起來，就莫名其妙的被煞到了。他湊過去，像小狗般把臉龐貼上去磨蹭幾下，感受那透薄肌膚的高溫，張開薄唇含住幼嫩的肌膚細舔。  
方大同光顧著補充氧氣，也無暇管他的小動作。  
  
直到喘息都平息下來了，方大同才懊惱的發現自己原來筆挺的襯衣弄得極皺，外套半掉不掉的，但那條新圍裙牢牢的繫在身上沒有扯掉。  
蕭敬騰的手小心翼翼的潛在那塊長布料下探戈，在方大同的角度看來，身體像隆起了什麼奇怪的移動物件，還愈遊移愈往敏感部份摸去。  
他皺起眉頭，心中大喊，「你這圍裙控，料想是把整身衣服都撕爛了，那條圍裙還是好端端的在我光裸的身體上吧!!?」  
  
平坦小腹上的手愈揉愈色情，方大同仰頭輕吟一聲。慶幸蕭敬騰把音量開得夠大。  
深覺情況不妙，他雙手用力推擠蕭敬騰的肩膀，卻獲得反效果。身上的男人差點把腰直接抱斷，焦急的把他翻過身來。臉埋在頸窩上，楚楚可憐的問「大同、大同，你還是抗拒跟我抱嗎?」  
  
又來了，這男人最擅長的無辜招魂法。  
而且你根本不只抱，而是親啊摸啊捏吧!?  
  
方大同其實不似從前對身體接觸反感，相反地，他能感受深處熱情的燥動。  
自從跟他和好，消除了心中大半芥蒂之後，身體好像對撫摸還滿歡迎的…

  
方大同臉頰一紅，抿起唇。  
只是…我們是在你家拜年耶，你要試探我的反應，好歹不用這樣急吧!?  
想到敬騰的家人可能隨時會跑上來，他手下愈用勁。  
  
蕭敬騰被推得一陣心酸，哀哀的說「你還是不能接受嗎…」  
手掌悄然無聲的探入襯衣中，按在小腹的肌膚上，「這樣呢?還可以嗎?」  
方大同似乎形象化的看到身上安裝了探測器，胡亂點點頭。  
蕭敬騰的雙眼迸出愉快的光芒，閃得他一陣眼花。  
「你家人會上來呀…」不如先放開我吧?  
  
「不會的啦，我鎖門了。」蕭敬騰呼攏過去。大手如一條冰涼的小蛇般靈活的向上潛。  
指尖劃在胸線的下陷處，撥弄著起了雞皮疙瘩的肌膚，「這樣呢?」  
方大同被搔得一陣痕癢，窘困的搖搖頭，又點點頭。  
他看向那據說鎖了的門，怎看也像虛掩啊。  
  
蕭敬騰得到默許，再接再勵，沁涼的指頭向上描，輕繞著豎立的乳尖轉一圈，方大同立時曲起身子「呀…」。  
蕭敬騰聽著急促又尖銳的喘息，著迷的看櫻花顏色的臉頰和咬得泛白的唇，一種禁忌的刺激一股腦兒沖上腦海跟腫脹的下身，房間中的音樂掩不下愈來愈粗的喘息。「嗄…」  
「…不討厭吧?」  
  
方大同咬著唇把臉轉向另一邊，牙關漏出嗚嗚的呻吟。「你的房門...沒有關…」  
根本沒關牢，你好歹看清楚吧!?  
  
「關好了啦。」蕭敬騰才不捨得放開軟綿綿的男人，腰間束得更緊，另手開始捏著腫脹起來的花蕊搓揉，那顆可愛的小蓓蕾充血挺立，「看來不只不討厭，還滿喜歡的。」  
方大同不斷被拉入情慾的深淵，但隨時被人闖進來識穿的恐懼感又迫著他清醒。  
「喂…嗯…」  
好痛苦。  
  
「另一邊也可以嗎?」蕭敬騰低啞的聲音近在咫尺，把熱氣貫入粉紅的耳廓，舌頭跟著打轉。  
手指懸在另一邊期待得顫抖的小紅點上頭，似有若無的輕碰又挪開，給了甜頭又收回。  
方大同情不自禁、委屈的挺起胸膛，悽悽慘慘。  
我是為什麼要受你調戲。  
  
蕭敬騰把方大同意圖縮捲的身體扳直，把圍裙挪開一點，乾脆拉起襯衣，直接欣賞那顆在冷空氣中顫抖著渴求憐愛的乳尖，低笑「這就是可以的意思吧…」他伸出舌尖捲起，仔細的含弄。  
惹來方大同更激動的逃避。「嗄呀…」  
  
「既然這樣的話、嘿嘿…」  
蕭敬騰笑得像逮到獵物的黃鼠狼，嘴都咧上耳尖。大手驀然包覆在方大同隆起的熾熱褲檔上。  
「這裡也會歡迎我吧?…小同，我們好久不見了啦。」  
如果可以大笑，他真想仰天大笑。  
看來大同不只接受得了他的愛撫，那兩個月沒被撫慰的身體還異常敏感呢，哈哈哈。  
  
他不待方大同應允便焦急的拉下褲鏈，大手探入去隔著泛濕的內褲，握著激動不已、豎得筆直的粗硬。方大同啊一聲緊繃起全身神經，眼眸濕潤，掙扎得更用力。「不行…不要…」  
不可以在你老家做這麼淫穢的事情。  
  
「什麼嘛，你明明很想要…」蕭敬騰沒停下動作，不甘的彎下嘴角呢喃。  
怎麼硬要違背身體的慾望呢。  
  
  
「你…」方大同恨不得昏死過去，瞪回去。  
你看看地點再跟我耍脾氣好不好。  
  
就在他倆互相瞪得快憑空冒出火花之際……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「敬騰、大同，下樓吃飯啦!!!」  
  
  
蕭敬騰的哥哥以最大方的態度、乾脆利落的拉開房門，最豪邁的步伐踏進來，最明朗、愉快的聲音喚他們下樓吃飯。  
  
  
「…………」  
  
  
他在看清楚自家的弟弟身下壓著一位，甫見面還風度翩翩、彬彬有禮，如今衣服卻被翻得凌亂(不知道為何圍裙仍穿得很端正)，褲鏈敞得大開隱若可見微濕的輪廓，髮絲亂翹，臉蛋和身體紅了一個色階的新客人時，如雕像般停滯了幾秒，空氣一時停止了轉動。  
  
「………」  
  
蕭敬騰的手仍擱在敏感位置要收不收的，僵硬的回望闖進來的哥哥。  
方大同則捏緊拳頭、深閉雙眸，臉轉向牆壁方向，自殺的決心和整盤計劃都瞬間有了。  
  
房間除了音樂還在大放之外，完全缺乏人聲。  
而呼吸都屏住了。  
  
  
不知過了多久。  
  
  
  
海哥眨眨眼睛，首先從停格中反應過來，僵硬的轉身，把門啪躂一聲關好。  
跑離房間，向客廳大喊  
「爸、媽，他們說等會下來!我們先吃吧!」  
  
* * *  
  
  
房間低氣壓的因子在聚集。  
一聲飽含怒氣的叫喚響起。  
  
「蕭．敬．騰」  
  
  
「呃、可、可是你也還穿著圍裙嘛…」  
沒有被看光，幸好圍裙夠長掩得住啊。  
  
  
「蕭．敬．騰。」  
  
  
  
「……………嗯呃…對不起啦…」  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
現下明明是冬季，方大同卻身處撒哈拉沙漠，臉頰灼傷般燙紅，顏色吃上肌膚一直沒褪。他坐立難安的握緊雙手坐在靠窗位子，縷縷涼風飄來卻起不了降溫的作用，拂過耳廓時還感到怪異的溫差。他懷疑自己會頭頂冒煙，比桌上的餸菜還熱騰騰，再慢慢、漸漸的蒸發。  
我會不會就此飄走呢?  
方大同瞬間明白了「我欲乘風去」的真義。  
  
蕭敬騰貼坐在身邊，垂著臉，內疚的一直挾菜於他沒吃過幾口的飯上，埋得像小山般高。  
方大同的頭比他跌得更低，下頷貼著脖窩沒有抬起過，臉色鮮豔欲滴。雙眼的視線全奉獻給桌面跟碟邊，極力逃避跟海哥有視線接觸。尷尬快把他整個人溶化掉。  
  
此時，方大同對蕭敬騰的怨恨己經不能以筆墨形容了，真想抄起杯子把他摔得頭破血流。  
原來性格溫淡的他二十六年來首次有了揍人的衝動。  
「大同，你臉好紅，覺得很熱嗎?」蕭媽媽敏感的察覺這微妙的沈默，輕問。  
現在天氣那麼冷，真不知道大同這孩子怎會臉紅得像火燒。  
  
方大同仰起臉看向蕭媽媽，快速的搖搖頭，「不…是。」氣若遊絲。  
雖然不想讓飯局在沈默中悶下去，弄得此地無銀三百兩，但是剛被撞破「好事」，對面坐著個知之甚詳的海哥，他實在強充不來熱絡愉快聊天啊，所以只好繼續不安的待著。  
幸而蕭爸、蕭媽開始聊起拜訪親戚的行程，紓緩了緊張的氣氛。  
  
方大同撥一口白飯，慢慢咀嚼，試圖用深呼吸來平復紊亂的心跳。  
「大同哈…」蕭敬騰忽然湊過來，在耳邊輕喚一聲，差點把扭緊了發條的他從椅子嚇得跳起來。幸好他夠冷靜，手顫一下回復正常。不太想理睬這肇事者。  
輕微瞇起雙眼，繼續專心吃飯、吃飯、吃飯。  
  
「大同…」  
蕭敬騰的嗓音委屈極了，每個音都要迫出嗚咽調來。  
「大同…你襯衣鈕扣錯了啦…」他只好貼耳朵說悄悄話。  
  
「……」  
方大同呆幾秒，僵硬的向下掃視。  
然後啪躂一聲擱下玻璃碗!!  
半秒內，雙手把外套的拉鏈由下而上拉緊，一直拉至脖子位置的頂端，幾乎封住整個下巴。  
已管不得這動作有多奇怪了，他呼口氣，鎮靜情緒，再用最利落的姿態拿起飯碗，瘋狂的扒飯!!  
他什麼也不管了，直接撐死在蕭家最好!  
  
蕭敬騰雙眼骨碌碌的，壓不下彎得老高的嘴角，用氣音說話  
「我叫你換我的襯衣，你又不肯…」  
早叫你換上我的衣服啊，看看，你現在身上的襯衣皺得像梅菜，還扣錯鈕子了。  
這不更昭然若揭嗎?  
方大同倒抽口涼氣，飯也不吃了，終於轉過頭來，正視無辜得人神共憤的蕭敬騰。  
  
深深閉上眼眸，儲滿力量，然後用盡全力睜開。  
瞪瞪瞪瞪瞪瞪瞪瞪。  
  
我穿了你的衣服下樓能看嗎。  
這樣一來，誰不知道我們在房間玩到脫衣服啊!?...呃不、不是，是我被迫臉壓枕頭缺氧瀕臨死亡加上被瘋狂非禮。  
  
蕭敬騰被方大同瞪得一陣害羞，摸摸鼻尖勾起靦腆的笑容。  
「別這樣看我嘛，我的爸媽哥哥都在耶…」  
  
「………」  
方大同翻了個極其漂亮的白眼。  
單手扶額。  
深深吸吶，生平同樣第一次有了掀桌的衝動。  
  
過了不久，蕭敬騰忽略哥哥饒有趣味的目光，又把頭顱貼過方大同耳側。  
  
「哎…大同，你不是在生我的氣吧?」  
  
「我絕．對是在生你的氣吧。」  
方大同氣呼呼的答，怒哼。  
真不知道蕭敬騰是從哪找到一絲線索或蛛絲馬跡來推斷他「不是生他的氣」。  
他的憤懣無容置疑針對這個坐在身旁姓蕭名敬騰的男人，不然這臭臉擺誰看啊。  
  
  
「可我保證哥不會說出來的，會保守秘密的。」  
「對不對，哥?」蕭敬騰炯炯有神的望向親切微笑的海哥。  
  
「對。」  
一直在關注小倆口互動的海哥，大方瀟灑的答應了。  
與蕭敬騰勾起如出一徹的笑容。  
  
方大同快把桌沿抓得碎開一片片，眼看二人超沒神經的交流曖昧眼神。  
導致蕭爸、蕭媽疑惑的望向這邊，看見兩個兒子在「眉來眼去」，立即散發出想知道隱秘的好奇目光。  
  
方大同臉漲紅得像氣球，渾身滾燙。  
深覺得剛才構思的自殺計劃很有實行的空間。  
* * *  
熬完一餐晚飯，方大同被蕭爸、蕭媽請到客廳聊天。  
而蕭敬騰則跟哥哥坐在一角研究彈吉他技巧。  
一輪的嘈雜下來，把剛才的尷尬衝淡了不少。  
  
不知不覺中，時光急速溜走。蕭敬騰眼看時間不早了，拉著方大同跟家人道別。  
在家人不捨又欣慰的送別下，離開了萬華老家。  
  
方大同與蕭敬騰回復獨處，不發一語的自顧自走。蕭敬騰驚覺情況不妙，立時緊張的貼過去。不斷說著「不要生氣啦對不起啦我家人真的很好他們不介意的啦下次我會鎖好房門的啦…」  
  
方大同耳朵還是很靈的，忍不住問「…還有下次麼?」  
「不會有下次的啦，下次就是在我們在新家用三十個大鎖把門關得緊緊的，警察也爆破不進來，我發誓路人甲乙兩丁爸媽哥哥都看不見你那滑溜溜香噴噴的身子，我的寶貝當然只有我才能看啦你說是不?」  
方大同聽他囉嗦個沒完，終於按耐不下嘴邊漏出的微笑，故意別開臉鼓著臉頰，胡亂應對「嗯…」  
  
蕭敬騰招了一架計程車，唸出新家的地址，挨近方大同而坐。  
兩人緊貼得毫無一絲空隙。  
  
方大同轉過臉去裝作看風景，手卻忽然被蕭敬騰輕輕握住，珍惜的放入大衣口袋中。  
安撫性的拍撫幾下，握緊。  
  
只是這麼簡單的動作，方大同又心軟起來了。  
好吧，其實也沒有真的很生氣，只是…惱羞成怒吧。  
  
剛想回頭跟他好好聊天，卻發現手心傳來一股難耐的搔癢感。  
方大同沈默幾秒。  
  
「….你別撓我掌心，好不好…?」  
這個男人竟然在計程車上也要拼命挑逗他，到底有沒有這樣慾求不滿啊。  
  
「…可是我忍不住嘛…」  
蕭敬騰眨眨眼睛，悽怨的回答。  
* * *  
蕭敬騰把他帶到一幢簡潔卻清雅的大樓下，神秘兮兮的掏出鎖匙，要他先閉上眼。  
方大同哭笑不得，也只能陪著他孩子氣，雙手捂住臉等他開了木門，把自己帶到陌生的地方。  
  
「還沒有哦，還沒到哦…」  
蕭敬騰輕扯著手臂，把他牽拖到客廳中央，拉下他的手按在某件家具上。  
「別睜開眼，猜這是什麼?」  
手掌心傳來柔軟卻又順滑的真皮觸感，方大同微笑，真是太易猜了。  
「沙發吧。」  
  
蕭敬騰扯開他捂臉的另一只手，暗示他可以睜眼。  
「錯啦，是沙發床!」動作乾脆利落的從沙發下端按鍵另手一拉坐墊，淡黃色的真皮沙發像變形金剛，彈出了幾尺的床墊，鋪在光潔的地板上儼如一張巨形的雙人床。  
方大同傻眼，吞嚥了幾次津液，才問  
「你幹嘛買這張沙發床啊?」  
一看那反光的布料跟體積就知道肯定價值不菲。  
  
蕭敬騰從側邊摟著他的腰，呢喃「你肯定知道原因的吧…」  
怎麼還多此一問呢。  
嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
  
方大同被箝得動彈不得，任蕭敬騰雙手收緊腰間的臂彎，把臉壓在頸側。  
「誰知道…」眼睛膘向天花板。  
  
「既然不知道，我們就直接試用新家具啦!」  
蕭敬騰興奮的大喊一聲，就著抱擁的姿勢，雙腿使力整個人向著沙發床的方向傾斜。  
「哇啊!!」被摟得緊緊的方大同的腳底也連著失去抓力，跟著失重，橫跌在軟綿綿的沙發床上。  
  
又…被撲倒了。  
* * *  
方大同任著蕭敬騰衝動的把他故意為拜訪家長而買的名牌外套丟開，把他精心選購了一個下午的襯衣鈕扣扯得四分五裂的彈開。  
  
在被情慾沖刷得意識模糊的前一刻，聽到心底深處的聲音。  
  
這次我們會牽手走很久很久吧。  
因為他們的心跳同步率那麼高。  
他們那麼愛彼此。  
  
蕭敬騰白皙精瘦的身軀伏上來，貼在耳邊喃喃。  
「我這次會很溫柔，不會弄傷你的」  
  
雖然情路那麼曲折，中途出現了插曲，但我不介意。你想要的安全感，我只能用我能理解的方式給你，為你建造一個只屬於我們的家。我想和你一起承擔所有困難，也會繼續努力的尋找方式，令你傷痕屢屢的心釋然，相信你一定會等著我的。  
  
「...傷口已經好了」  
方大同迎上盈盈和堅定的眼波，撫上心臟潛藏的割口，發現傷口不知不覺中已經痊癒了，水過無痕。  
  
  
蕭敬騰聽明白了，感動的勾起嘴角，吻在他眉間。  
十指相扣，緩緩的、小心翼翼的壓下身體。  
再次完全的擁有了這個曾經放手，卻又撕心裂肺得不捨放手的男人。

**Author's Note:**

> \謝謝桃桃在最未段給我的美麗字句，妳是我的靈感女神!!(抱抱)  
> 雖然妳說是耍大刀，可是我覺得是拔刀相助的、兩拹插著的那把啦XD  
> 希望妳喜歡這份生日賀禮!愛妳>3<  
> 我們要牽手走過滿滿JQ的日子哦。


End file.
